Prank Master
Prank Master is episode 13a from Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. It's Prank Day, and Fanboy and Chum Chum teach Yo about pranks so she can be funny like them. But when Yo goes too far and can't help but prank Fanboy, he and Chum Chum enlist help from Boog in trying to get back at her. Plot One morning, Fanboy and Chum Chum are sleeping when their alarm clocks tell them that today's Prank Day! The boys are excited, and then they start to fold each other's beds by pulling a string. Later, Fanboy opens the fridge and a Bear jumps out. Then Fanboy shrieks and the bear roars. Then Fanboy tumbles as he gets wrestled by the bear while he brags it to get off. Later, Chum Chum watches as he sits on the couch. Chum Chum gets up to go to the bathroom. He brings a newspaper. The sound of vacuums's heard as he's sucked into the toilet. Which leads Fanboy coming out of Chum Chum's bathtub. Later, Chum Chum sits back on the couch, eating his cereal. Fanboy walks over with a remote and cereal. He sits down next to Chum Chum and presses a button on the remote. The couch cushion Chum Chum is sitting on blasts of into the air. Chum Chum flies away, bounces off the walls and breaks the roof of the Fanlair. Fanboy stares at him. Fanboy then looks down at his cereal. A bear jumps out and attacks Fanboy, who demands this to stop. After getting out of the bear's body, he and Chum Chum head for school. As they walk into school, they see Janitor Poopatine and Mr. Mufflin throwing pies in each others' faces. They see Michael giving a can to Nancy, then rubber snakes jump out of the can, and Chris Chuggy shooting water at Lupe using a showering fake flower. Fanboy scans for a victim, then he spys Kyle. Kyle was unimpressed by the pranking, until Fanboy shows up and sticks his finger out. Kyle pulls it, and suddenly, Fanboy's brain farts on him! Fanboy and Chum Chum laugh, and Kyle disappears. Yo arrives, but does not know about pranking. Fanboy demonstrates by giving color-changing gum to Chum Chum. Yo gets it, then trips Fanboy. She then zaps him, gives him water with a piranha. and offering him a gift with a live bear. Yo is happy, and runs away. Gut Fanboy is ready for HER! Meanwhile, the boys were ready. Chum Chum gives Fanboy itching powder, and they slither over to Yo. But claws come out of Yo's backpack and hang Fanboy by his underwear. Yo puts a sticker of a spitting Yo on Fanboy's forehead and sings her prank catchphrase, "In Yo face!" But Chum Chum sprinkles some itching powder into Fanboy's underwear, and Fanboy is itchy! Soon, there came a variety of failed pranks followed by a sticker and Yo's catchphrase. Fanboy hides in his locker, and Chum Chum finds him. He says they should have a Frosty Freezy Freeze, and leave. They go to The Frosty Mart. Boog finds them and pranks Lenny. He then announces himself as the prank master. Fanboy is amazed, and Boog shows him his prank book. This soon gives Fanboy an idea! Yo arrives, and the trio was ready. Boog reads his prank book and finds a great prank.But Yo pranks him and slaps a sticker on Boog's face. But he is really ready this time. Meanwhile. Yo is looking for sunglasses for Ingrid, her pinecone pal. Following Chum Chum's advice, Yo stands on a big red "X" in the middle of the floor. Fanboy and Boog swoop down from ropes from the top of the shelves, ready to prank Yo with pies. But she moves and the pies hit each other. Everyone was sad, and Yo picks up Chum Chum and throws him in the air. When he lands, he suddenly explodes fart on Yo. Everyone was happy, and begin to dance. Yo was sad at first, then happy that she got pranked. She then walks out the door. Boog is totally surprised Fanboy realized Chum Chum was wearing exploding underwear from last Prank Day, but Chum Chum says he isn't and Fanboy is unamused. The episode ends as fart covers the screen. Transcript Gallery Running Gags *Someone pranking another person. *Fanboy becoming a victim of Yo's pranks. *Every time Yo pranks Fanboy, she slaps a sticker on his head and says "In Yo face". *The sound "Na na na na na na" being heard. Trivia *Yo's prank catchphrase, "In Yo face!" is a spoof on the phrase "in your face". *This is the eleventh time the title of the episode is said. *First episode to limit Kyle to only a cameo. Continuity *Second time Kyle is farted on ("Wizboy"). *Second time Chum Chum wears a sailor hat ("Brain Drain"). *Third time the "SURPRISE!" noise was heard ("Digital Pet Cemetery, "Chicken Pox"). Goofs *When Chum Chum accidently shakes itching powder on Fanboy, his mouth doesn't move when he says "Oy! Fanboy!" *When Fanboy and Chum Chum say "Got it!" their mouthes don't move. *During the close-up shot, when Kyle says "Prank Day, feh!" and hears Fanboy off-camera, at first the top of his left eyebrow is partly missing. Then, he turns his head and the back part of his eyebrow goes under his hair, then when he looks straight forward the eyebrow comes over the hair part entirely. *When Fanboy screams "PIRANHA!!!!!" his mouth doesn't move. Allusions *Prank Day is heavily based on April Fools Day, with pranks and silly catchphrases. *'Drake & Josh' - Kyle calls Fanboy and Chum Chum "boobs," which is a reference to Megan who calls Drake & Josh "boobs" frequently. *'Tarzan' - When Fanboy gets a piranha on his nose, he screams "PIRANHA!!!!!" similar to how the elephants screamed it in the movie. * 'Snipets- '''When Chum Chum chewed the gum and his teeth turned purple, he said "It tastes like purple," which is the exact quote said by a child in one of these 1970s PSAs upon trying blueberry yogurt. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as Boog * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny :: '' designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Yo Category:Fanboy